


There's Always Room

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Nate ramble about the past and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Room

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kenny Chesney's _Who You'd Be Today_.

Time only lessened the pain, shifting it from a sharp ache to a dull throb.

Maggie’s smile, once a constant painful reminder of Sam, was now just comforting.

He carried Sam everywhere he went, hoping he was making his son proud.

It was still hard to believe Sam was gone, even after all these years, like a page torn out from one of those books he’d read Sam at bedtime, the story unfinished and incomplete.

He wondered what Sam would have grown up to be, what kind of relationship they would’ve had. Who would he have married? And what would he have named his babies?

No one would ever take Sam’s place in his heart, but there was still room enough for another. For the daughter Sophie gave him nine months after their wedding.

Gazing up at him with her mommy’s dark eyes, Grace gave him hope for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please... I'm looking for someone to read early drafts of a long series of stories featuring mostly Eliot/OFC. Not for beta or proofing, but to tell me what's working and what's not. Email me: tria.kane11 at gmail dot com


End file.
